


Storms

by Xyeliss



Category: Final Space
Genre: Avocato was a busy busy general, Gary loves seeing them together, His son and daughter protecc each other well, Luckily Toni took care of Little Cato when he couldn’t, Toni and Little Cato are so cute omg, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss
Summary: When he was young, Little Cato was scared of storms, luckily, his big brave sister kept him safe.
Relationships: Brother & Sister, Father and adopted children, Gary & Toni & Little Cato, Toni & Little Cato, adopted siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Storms

_It was raining and thundering on Tera Con Prime, the wind blowing rather fast as two beings in a home tried to sleep, so far only one of them was successful._

_Toni snored quietly as she was snuggled up in her warm bed, the rain nor thunder bothering her, she wasn’t scared of thunder._

_But, her little brother was._

_The loud noises kept Little Cato up as he shuddered, trying to hide from the bright flashes of light, when he was unsuccessful, he jumped out of bed and scurried to his sister’s room._

_The six year old jumped into her bed and startled her awake._

_“Little Cato?” She asked with a yawn. “What’re you doing?”_

_Little Cato hugged her tight, “Th-there’s loud booms and flashes outside.”_

_“You mean the thunder? Buddy, it can’t hurt you.”_

_He sniffed, “B-but, it’s loud...”_

_Toni sighed, she wished their dad was home, he was away on a mission. He wouldn’t be home until tomorrow. Gently bringing her brother close, she pet his head as he purred._

_“Tell you what, you can sleep with me tonight.”_

_Little Cato looked at her, “I can?”_

_She nodded, “I’ll keep you safe, I promise.”_

_He smiled and laid against her, forgetting about the thunder and lightning. His fears being forgotten as the two siblings cuddled._

_Toni’s snoring resumed._

* * *

Looking out the window, Little Cato was nostalgic as he watched a space storm outside the Crimson Light.

His sister came over with two mugs of Ventrexian Tea for them, she looked out the window as well.

  
“Thinking about the times we’d be together when it would storm like this?” She asked.

He nodded, “Yeah, you always made me feel safe.”

Toni chuckled and scratched behind his ear, “As you did me, buddy.”

He purred as he took a drink from his mug, resting against his sister. The two of them soon falling asleep as Gary quietly took a picture of them on his phone, he grinned.

“This one’s going in the album.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> AGH- love these two  
> Gary has so many photos of his family


End file.
